Little Brother
by Nukas
Summary: A OneShot about 'Shots, featuring everybody's favorite Boy Genius, William 'Billy' Cranston and his relationships with the other Rangers. MMPR Fanfiction. Rating 'cause paranoid. Don't Own The Thumbnail.


I've been busy with some personal life stuff and I wanted to take a little writing break! For those waiting on Patience (TMNT Fanfic) (Have some _Patience_ , _huh huh? No? Awe D;_ ) and What They Always Tell Us (TMNT Fanfic), I'm super sorry! For Patience, I just don't know where to take it. I've hit a writer's block on that one. And for WTATU, it's just a matter of writing a long enough and realistic enough chapter. I keep re-doing the 4th chapter (Up coming chapter) because I can't decide if it's good enough.

So today I present to you, my first MMPR fanfic ever! (Takes place in the first season because I don't really remember much, just lil' Billy xD.) And all relations in this fic (as I believe they are in the show as well) towards Billy is sibling love! So, Kim and Trini are like sisters, and sadly for those who like it, no cross pairing of Billy with the other male rangers. But, I do mention Billy's gay orientation. (As he seems like a suppressed gay in the show and his actor is gay in real life.) In this, we see (In Chronological order) short moments between Billy and other Power Rangers and what they teach him.

Also, I know that the actor who played Billy was actually buff (which is why they tried hiding his real physique with baggy clothes and stuff) and they tried to still make him seem like a stereotype nerd. But let's pretend he really wasn't buff in the beginning and wasn't buff until mid-season or whatever, 'kay?

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers, if I did, my brother would be fanboy-ing so hard. Also, RIP lil' Billy's cheeks, because I'd be squeezing the life outta 'em.**

* * *

 **Little Brother Billy**

William 'Billy' Cranston. The guy is a lot of things. To many, he's your typical nerd; Four eyed, wears coveralls, speaks in long and overly complex sentences, and is the target for many, many bullies. Well, he became more than just those stereotypes when a certain group of people entered his life. He was no longer just "Billy the Nerd", but he was also now "Billy the Blue Ranger". Billy, always one to be logical and realistic, never thought of the possibility, especially for him, the school's biggest nerd. He could barley pass gym class, let alone become a bad guy fighting Power Ranger? What even was a Power Ranger? Billy's mind was constantly moving, always on overdrive, but this change caused his mind to go into _hyperdrive_. His mind at the time had been processing this new and shocking, yet somewhat exciting, information complexly by the _millisecond_.

And then it all became normal to him. When school ended, and he wasn't tutoring the kids at the local Elementary school, he was meeting with five other 'Rangers', talking about supervillains and other, logically impossible, aliens. He was inventing and learning new technology; and not just school projects anymore. No, he was creating alien-proof armor and new communications devices for his team.

 _Team_.

Billy couldn't remember a time before he became a Ranger where he was _a part_ of a team. _Considered_ a teammate. _Treated_ like a teammate. _Accepted_. He had been paranoid to join this new team, not only because of the danger included in being in such a kind, but also because of how others would view him. He was a nerd, his place was to stay behind the computer and play Tech Support, not on the field fighting. But he was.

And this team, made him feel like more than just the school's nerd or the Blue Power Ranger. Yes, this team made him feel like something more important than the two _combined_. Not only were these guys his first real set of friends, but they also made him one more thing. They gave him another identity. It wasn't a stereotypical nerd who played Tech Support and it wasn't a cool, butt-kicking Power Ranger with freaking _morphing_ powers; It was Little Brother Billy. Never, had someone ever, defended him before. These people had entered his life, and made him feel like his life was not only, truly his, but that he could actually _live_ a _real_ life for once, instead of feeling distant.

* * *

 _Zachary – Living_

* * *

"My Main Brain!" Zach jogged up the boy genius. He threw an arm around Billy, who was fiddling with a work-in-progress gadget of his on the bench, rather than playing basketball with the other male Rangers. The girls didn't want to still around, and opted out to go to the mall.

They were in the park's basketball court, a perfectly nice summer day, perfect for shooting hoops, and all Billy could think about was fiddling with his gadget? Uh uh, not in Zach's book. He was going to make this guy enjoy life; whether he liked it or not.

"Huh? Oh, hello Zach. What do you require?"

"Uh... I don't know? Maybe I just need one of my best buds to help out my " _team's_ " odds?"

"Tommy is over there, by the food truck, if that's what you are asking?"

Zach sighed and flopped down on the bench beside Billy, not caring about the genius's work. His enthusiasm was undeterred though, "C'mon man! Have some fun! Plus, I can't ask Tommy!"

"Why?"

"Because, Tommy's gotta get the food, and I'm freaking starving!"

Billy gave an awkward smile before looking down at his gadget that rested on his lap.

' _What if I perform badly? Will they hate me? Will they realize I'm really not qualified for being a Power Ranger?'_

"Hey," Zach, showing a rare face of honesty and commitment, placed a comforting hand on Billy's shoulder, "Don't worry about being perfect man. It's only a game. Now c'mon, just ain't right little brother!".

' _Did- did Zachary just call_ me _his little_ brother _?'_

"How did you-"

"Read your mind? Bro, I got _mad_ observation skills. Come on, I'm not letting you stay alone here, you're joining if it's the last thing I do!"

Zach hopped up and snatched Billy's gadget. He placed it in his own backpack recklessly before yanking Billy up by his shoulders.

"You're not getting that back. Nuh uh, _no way_. You," Zach paused, took a quick breath through his nose, and smirked positively at Billy, "Are going to live. your. life! Also, yeah, I _meant_ _it_. Don't be so afraid next time, if you ever wanna join, include yourself man! Now let's shoot some!"

Billy blinked twice for a minute. Not only had Zach realized his fear of joining in on the game, but he also confirmed his question; Zach really meant to call him little brother.

Billy smiled that awkward, appreciative, smile of his before allowing Zach to lead him into the game. But as Zach was telling the others to reset, as Billy was now a part of the game and that the 2v1 before wasn't fair, he all the while smiled warmly at Billy. Billy watched how Zach never faltered in his outgoing, upbeat, attitude, and realized that this was Zachary's level all the time. Anytime Billy saw Zach, Zach was making new friends by the minute, never afraid to be heard or seen. He was laid back and outgoing.

Over time, Billy began to notice himself growing more... open? How could he describe it? Whatever it was that Zachary had, it's been growing on him. Even though Billy was one for being logical and realistic, he wasn't going to deny it; living life was new to him. But at least Zach wasn't going to make him do it alone.

* * *

 _Jason and Trini – Acceptance_

* * *

"Billy!" Jason said, a bit too loud this time, to gain Billy's attention. Finally, Billy came out of his 'state'.

"Wha-what? Oh, er, hello. I'm sorry Jason, I wasn't paying attention. What were you saying?" Billy looked up from his lap and looked at Jason, who was sitting across Billy's room at his desk, whilst Billy sat on his bed, one leg curled in on the sheets and the other hanging off.

"Still bugging you little bro?" Billy had become accustomed to being called that somehow.

"Um, not much. Really, just... distracted. By homework." Billy stammered a bit, unable to keep the nervousness from his voice.

"It's okay you know. Just accept that that's part of who you are. They'll never hate you or anything, you know that right?"

"What _if_ they do?"

"They won't."

" _Jason_..."

Jason stood up and walked over to Billy. He hugged his little brother figure, the one he had protected so many times from bullies, and said softly, "I _know_ they won't, _I just know it_. We're Power Rangers Billy, we _stick_ to our own, _fight_ for our own, and _stand_ by our own." Jason pulled back before smiling at Billy, who offered a smile back which didn't really reach his eyes. Jason knew the only way to settle this was for Billy to see the factual proof, as always.

When the others walked in Billy's bedroom, Billy immediately started shaking a bit. Goosebumps covered his legs and arms, his hair on his neck felt like they were standing straight like in a Scooby Doo cartoon, and his heart was beating like a drum.

Jason noticed this right away, and thus sat beside the genius on the bed for support.

"So, what's going on? I was just getting ready for the tan of my life! Summer's only once a year you know, and I plan on soaking up every bit of it!" Kimberly was slightly grumpy, but the Rangers knew she never meant anything by it.

"In California? C'mon, we all know you can get a tan any year, all year!" Zach commented back, just to play around a bit.

"Yeah, but I mean, even us California people think it's weird when someone's tanning out when it's _supposed_ to be winter or fall. I mean, the weather doesn't show it, but hey, let us all pretend." Trini smiled, joining in on the chit chat.

Tommy just followed in silently as he noticed the petrified expression on Billy's face and the 'Let's get serious guys, this is important' leader look on Jason's.

"S-so, I, uh, have some information to tell you all about. A new finding about myself, um, and I'm deeply sorry Kimberly, I didn't mean to make you miss your tanning endeavors." Billy fumbled a bit with his glasses, setting them straight, and stood up as he made this announcement. The others stopped their individual conversations and turned their attention to Billy.

"Eh, it's fine, but what do you have to say?" Kimberly brushed it off, understanding what Billy had to say was important and he wasn't in a bantering mood.

"Um, I- I realized that, I truly am, am, well..." Billy trailed off, shrinking due to all four piercing gazes he was receiving, even though they were looking softly at him, Trini was even encouraging him to get it out, his mind saw them as, ' _We truly don't care, so just move on with it Tweety bird_ ', even though this was the _exact_ opposite of what they truly were thinking.

Jason stood, realizing this was difficult for Billy, "He's, well, gay." He shrugged. Showing how he accepted it fine, and he knew the way he so nonchalantly said it made Billy feel a bit better, when Billy started speaking himself, "I mean, I knew I was starting to like males when I was just in Junior High, but I kept denying the fact. Only know did I realize I'm actually, well, a homosexual. But I don't want to believe this, even though I know it's a fact. I'm already the school's biggest nerd, now I'm it's biggest homosexual too."

As soon as he finished, he felt small again, the boost of confidence Jason had given him melted away, and he collapsed onto his bed again. When everything was still silent, he hid his face as tears were incoming, and he didn't want them to see him cry. No, he wasn't going to-

As soon as the other Rangers heard his sniffle, they immediately were by his side. Jason on his left and Zach on his right. Tommy stood, kind of lingering off to the side, but still close enough to offer some kind of telepathic comfort. Kimberly was standing next to Trini who was standing in front of Billy.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being gay Billy." Trini made Billy look up, Billy felt himself blush deeply as a tear rolled down his cheek and he realized what a scene he created.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying, I-"

"We're here for you bro. Don't think we're mad or anything because you've came out." Jason explained.

"And if you think we're being bothered by you crying, we're not. This is what family's for, isn't it?" Trini smiled gently at Billy, before the other three Rangers decided that it was best to give the three some time alone. After all, Trini had always been calm and confident, as Jason was always a great reassure.

After a couple of minutes, Billy realized the others had crept away.

"I probably made them uncomfortable, did I not?" He lifted his glasses a bit, so he could rub his eyes, even though he knew this would cause irritation and make his eyes puffy, he did so anyways. He couldn't resist the urge.

Jason, who had Billy under his arm protectively, rubbed Billy's shoulder with the arm that was stretched across his neck. Trini smiled that calm, in control, smile of hers.

"You didn't Billy. They just felt like you didn't want to be crowed is all. Everyone accepts you Billy, you just need to accept yourself." Trini then stood and went to get the other Rangers, while Jason took the opportunity to set Billy straight.

"As for being the school's 'biggest nerd' or the 'biggest homosexual'; first off, don't call yourself a nerd, second, don't say homosexual like it's a bad thing. Be proud, accept yourself little bro."

Billy took Trini's and Jason's words to heart.

"So, what am I then?"

"A super genius that's gay. Simple as that. There's _nothing_ wrong with your sexual orientation _or_ your brains, boy wonder." Jason teased lightly before letting go.

The others would come in and talk about how they did accept the Brainiac for who he was, before changing the subject and talking like normal.

But Billy would _never_ forget those words, " _Be proud, accept yourself little bro_." " _Everyone accepts you Billy, you just need to accept yourself_.".

Yeah, maybe he should just start accepting himself.

* * *

 _Kimberly – Confidence_

* * *

Kimberly sighed as she was shoving the hanged up clothes in Billy's closet to the end of the line, frustrated with her options.

Tommy just sat there, blinking at the pink ranger's apparent despair.

"Seriously, is this _all_ you have?!"

"What is wrong with it?" Billy asked innocently. He liked his clothing style...

"If you're going to go to this party brother, first thing's first; looking good." Astonishingly, this came from Tommy, who had been completely silent until this point.

"I perceive myself to look just well... At least I thought so."

"Hey, nothing wrong with how you dress _now_ , but there's a certain way you dress when you're trying to _impress_. _Ever_ heard of the saying, ' _Dress to impress_ '?"

"Uh, I believe I have, considering everyone keeps saying how I dress overly 'preppy'." He commented back, albeit sarcastically.

"Well, what I said back then, doesn't apply to now! I mean, sure you dress preppy, but you don't dress... what's the word Tommy?"

"Sharp?"

"That's the word. Sharp. You don't dress, or look, sharp, which is important in getting people to like you."

Billy sighed weakly as he watched Kimberly, she looked like she was about to blow a fuse.

Tommy gave a small, sympathetic smile towards Billy, who gave an eyeroll. Tommy snickered, not bothering to keep it quiet as Kim was in her mid-rant and was too busy venting to herself to hear it, and Billy smiled a bit.

"Okay, that's it! We're heading to the mall!"

Needless to say, the rest of Billy's day was spent shopping at the mall for 'sharp' looking clothing. But to the dismay of Kimberly and utter demise of Tommy, Billy couldn't find one, single, outfit that he felt comfortable in.

"Maybe I should just still to my coveralls..." The teenager sighed as he sat down at the food court table, "I'm just not suited for this. Maybe I'm not meant to go to your friend's party, I'm the nerd. They'd just laugh at me for showing up, _they_ don't even _like_ me and they aren't even _half_ as popular as the other people who are going to be there. I'm just wasting my breath. I'm just _meant_ to look, perform, and be nerdy."

Kimberly quirked her lips and face for a second, making a 'scrunchie' face briefly, before placing a hand on her best friend's shoulders from behind, "Well, who says you even have to impress them anyways?"

"Um, you did."

"Right. Well, forget it, I just did that as an attempt to make it easier on you, but shame on me for trying to change who you really are. You're attending this party, you're attending it with confidence, and you're attending it to be yourself; you're not going to impress anybody at this party. You don't need to." Kimberly stated with finality. Her little brother was going, whether he liked it or not, she was not having her little brother seclude himself from the world because he's too insecure to face it.

"And," Tommy joined in after he swallowed a bite of his cheeseburger from across the court table, "You're not attending alone either. So, what's to be afraid of?"  
"I'm just the mood kill."

"Well, yeah, that's the attitude of a mood kill." Kimberly deadpanned, making Tommy send her a glare for the blunt comment.

"Oh c'mon. I'm just saying, be more positive."

"No, no, I get it. I know when I'm the downer, I guess that's one of the things I should change huh?"

Kimberly sat down next to Billy and smiled, not a mocking smile or a sarcastic one, but one of kindness.

"Hey, who says you need to change your mood for anyone anyways? And if you're a downer? So? You're still our little bro and the boy genius. That makes you, you."

Billy gave that smile again, the one of awkwardness and shyness, before looking back down at his meal.

Maybe Kimberly was right, maybe he didn't have to change.

* * *

 _Tommy – Stop Overthinking_

* * *

"Once more Billy, hit me one more time." Tommy coached as Billy took his strike. Jason was slightly jealous that Jason got to coach Billy, but it was fair.

" _Baby hit me one more_ -"

"I swear Kim. Sing. It. One. More. Time."

Zach burst out laughing at Trini's response. Trini always kept her cool, but the one thing that got on her nerves? Kim's singing addiction. Every time one of the Rangers turned around, there she was making everyone's statement a song reference.

"Don't hesitate so much Bill." Tommy instructed as he noticed Billy would hesitate between each move. Don't get Tommy wrong, Billy was a respectable fighter. He was fit physically, but after a particular fight, it became obvious that Billy thought too much during battle. When this happened last month, Tommy and Jason decided (as protective, sometimes _annoyingly_ so, older brothers) to start coaching the genius on this. They got worried after he took a severe, damaging, hit because he couldn't fight fast enough.

Suddenly, Bill stopped for a moment, not because he was thinking, but because he was getting tired of hearing that line.

"Come to your senses Tommy, I'm never going to stop overthinking. We've been at this for a month, maybe it's time we quit?" Normally, the Rangers were kind about each other's weaknesses, and they didn't judge. This was the same case with Billy too, except it was different when the weakness put their _life_ at risk. _Then_ it became a concern that needed fixing.

"Nope. Let's keep going. You'll learn overtime Billy, you of all people, should know that you don't just get _better_ overnight."

Billy sighed and continued, by this time, everyone except Jason and Tommy had left. Jason was still interested in watching the two spar.

"This really isn't worth it Tommy." Billy pointed out as they stopped for a water break. It was around 10 now, and had been dark for a while. They had started at 5.

"It is if it saves your life one day little brother."

Billy frowned deeply. "What's the point?"

This gained the attention of the other two teens. Both Jason and Tommy gave concerned glances to Billy, who was sitting on the floor with a water bottle in his hand. "What do you mean, 'the point'?" Jason asked carefully.

"I mean, guys, I'm not exactly the most useful guy on the team. I should just give up being a power ranger and become your guys' support. Make your gear and armor, then leave you all to the real hero work. I wasn't ever meant to be a Power Ranger."

Billy was never one for emotional conversation, but with no one to vent to and being the realist he was, Billy decided to confess then and there. ' _Might as well._ '

"You are important." Jason said purposefully.

"Plus," Tommy pitched in, "Without you, each one of us would be kissing our arse goodbye."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for instance. Last week's fight bro? Without you being the realistic Brainiac like you always are, we would've been at a way bigger loss. You think the injuries were bad, but without you, they would've been a lot worse."

"He's basically saying that you're our friendly neighborhood genius." Jason smirked, leaning in slightly and saying it a bit low, as if some kind of secret.

Billy gave a slight smile. "Maybe."

"No, _really_." Tommy countered. The two looked at each other and Tommy smirked at Billy, "Come on, you don't see it, but you got the potential."

Jason eventually had to go due to the time and his parents, but Tommy and Billy kept at it. Suddenly, Billy found himself so deep in the spar, he wasn't thinking.

And when Billy knocked Tommy off his feet for the first time in Billy's life, Tommy smirked. Billy assisted Tommy up of the floor before stating fondly, "See? I told you so." He played around with Billy's messed up hair before the two set out for home.

"Um, Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what? This was all you little brother. I told you; just stop overthinking."


End file.
